fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i have invented when i'm bored or i had nothing to do), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (we have similar personalities, but he is more extreme, while i'm more quiet in general) So, in a certain way, it basically the living personification of my own Id |-|Backstory= There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an Avatar of the creator itself, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and so on, but the true tend to be much more simple. Originally a 25 years old human male named Carlo Terranova, he was a normal guy that live in Italy, in a small town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastical too, until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he was coming to his home (after a long and stressful day of work), when crossing a solitary road he found a strange object, that can be descrived as a some kind of luminous sphere in the ground (that he had named The Core, due of it's characteristics). Out of curiosity, he decide to touch it and see what was it, but when he tried to do that the object simply disappear in front of him, after this event Carlo decide to return to his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his tiredness. But he couldn't know how much was wrong in that moment. Over the next several days, he start to feel pain in every part of his body (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces) and lose far more calorie and water than the normal, all of them while he start to be always exhaust no matter what (not even sleep for longer period of times is enough). Also he start to suffer hallucinations, that where incomprehensible to him. The situation had became so bad, that he was been hospitalized in intensive care for a month, for how his body was reach at his extreme limits, but then the pain had stopped without explanation, not even the doctors knew what to think and they simply send Carlo to home. But knew that something happens, that something had change inside him. And just like Carlo had thought, after just a weekend, he start to feel and see a gradual change of his body and mind (like when he accidentaly broke a door handle or when he senses the presence of a butterfly from a few meters of distance) and the process became faster and faster, until he even start developer actual supernatural capacities/abities (like energy/matter manipulation, telekinesis and much more). While the initial reaction of Carlo was to freak out and panicking, he then became curious for this new found powers and excited about them, as he had then spend entire months in test them in a isolated place (to make sure that nobody would knew about this). After thinking for a long period of time and with this new found need of unleash his powers as much he can (as what he is could potentially be able to do), Carlo decided to became a vigilante, as a way to utilize his powers in a "productive" way for society (but the truth is that he only want an excuse to utilize his powers as much as possible). And for prevent any possible problem in the case he would be exposed, he decide to chance his human form, into the appearance, that will be more recognized, for the rest of his life and give himself a new nickname for his new alter ego, NUMEN. For the next 5 years, NUMEN would deal with any kind of guys, for small criminals to criminal organizations and even go again the interest of entire nations, while expanding his area of infuence (from Italy up to the World) and at the same time try to remain as a urban legend in the eyes of the public |-|Personal Statistics= Name: NUMEN, Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute, The Conqueror Gender: Genderless, but initially was Male Classification: Meta Entity, but initially was Human Age: 74 years old Alignment: True Neutral Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: Who give the due respect to others. Who is good educated. Bring out the hidden potential of others people. Fight those who are at least powerful enough to match him or better who are far above his Baseline, pushing The Limiter to grant access to more of his true strength. Acquire more power by conquering new territories (either via military or diplomacy), by obtaining new knowledge, by increasing his influence over other factions (by having someone who he trust in charge), by finds new ways to go around the restrictions of The Limited (so that one day he would be able to use his full power as he wish and even surpass himself) and etc. Dislikes: Who disrespect dead people. Who don't give the necessary respect to others. Who slander people that he like, love or respect. Hypocrisy. Unnecessary cruelty. Waking up too early or too late. Extremists of any kind. Crowded places. Excessive bureaucracy. Self-righteousness Weight: Unknow, it can vary Height: 285 cm, it can vary Hobbies: Do activities of daily living like cleaning, shopping and etc. Enjoy himself with artistic and/or entertainment media like books, comics, movies, tv series, videogames and internet. Go visit his favorite places and people. Relax and snore in the afternoon (Donald Duck style). Cooking. Debating in general (from silly to serious arguments) Values: Family, friendship, power, respect, coherence, common sense Status: Alive Affiliation: Helli Tomlinson (his secretary), Grigor the Second and Chelovestva (a faction led by Grigor II, that had massively grew up in power and influence in just a few years, enough for become a new Superpower), Arkantos, Bendy the Demon, Lythalia, Lĕgĭo Aeterna (his private army), many factions in the Local Multiverse (from small villages to vast empires, also many organizations of various type like sguilds, corporations and etc), powerful entities in the Local Multiverse (from local superpowered characters to abstracts begins) Theme: Audiomachine - Kill 'Em All |-|Quotes= Powers & Stats |-|Powers & Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Psychometry, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Natural Weaponry, Information Analysis, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Black Hole Creation, Weapon Creation, Intangibility, Duplication, Breath Attack, Optic Blast, Fusionism, Non-Physical Interaction, Body Control, BFR, Elasticity, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Time Travel, Afterimage Creation, Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Power Nullification, Dimensional Storage, Possession, Hacking, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Attack Reflection, Existence Erasure, Precognition, Resurrection, Corruption (Type 1, 2 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Adaptation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Instinctive Reaction, Statistics Amplification, Empowerment, Time Stop, Sealing, Statistics Reduction, Power Bestowal, Power Modification, Status Effect Inducement, Aura, Energy Projection, Transmutation, Creation, Reality Warping, Deconstruction, Energy Manipulation (Kinetic Energy Manipulation), Matter Manipulation (Nuclear Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation. Macro-Quantum level), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation), Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1 and 2), Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Pocket Reality Manipulation. Type 2), Time Manipulation (Age Manipulation), Heat Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Madness Manipulation), Astral Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation (Radiation Manipulation), Physics Manipulation (Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and Vector Manipulation), Technology Manipulation (Data Manipulation), Biological Manipulation (Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Organic Manipulation), Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Chi Manipulation), Death Manipulation (Necromancy), Soul Manipulation (Ectoplasm Manipulation), Magic (Curse Manipulation), Nature Manipulation (Animal Manipulation and Plant Manipulation), Holy Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation (Hellfire Manipulation), Order Manipulation (Law Manipulation; Type 2), Chaos Manipulation (Type 2), Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation. Higher-Dimensional Manipulation when reaching 4th dimensional level of power |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Existence Erasure, Sealing, BFR, Possession, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Reduction, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement, Hacking, Information Analysis, Precognition, Fusionism |-|Ether Status= All the previous abilities, Ether Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Fate Manipulation (Plot Manipulation), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Large Size (Type 10), Avatar Creation Tier: Varies. High 5-A to 2-A, Low 1-C to High 1-B via Ether Status Attack Potency: Varies. Dwarf Star level (Stated to be capable to destroy planets with ease. Easily created a pocket dimension containing a full size planet, a moon and a miniaturized star around the size of Saturn. Casually cause a lunar eclipse, when the Moon was at the opposite side of Earth. Emitted a flash of light so luminose than it could briefly outbright all the stars in the sky. Could match the power of the Giant Plasma Cannon. Capable to create a small black hole a few meters wide) to Multiverse level+ (Severely damaged the very fabric of the Local Multiverse during a fight, an entire multiverse which has be stated to be had incalculable number of realities and to likely hold an infinite amount of them, for then restore it with ease. Has consistently fought higher dimensional begins and entities that had be considered universal and multiversal threats. Capable to partially affect 5-dimensional objects. Could counter and then nullify the destructive power of an powerful item that can hold inside its own multiverse. It had be stated that NUMEN's power if left unchecked would destoy everything within the Local Multiverse and beyond), Low Complex Multiverse level to High Hyperverse level via Ether Status (Capable to transcend higher dimensions up to a infinite level. Able to severely damage the dimensional barrier that separate each Verses to each other, which are stated to be made by infinite amount of higher dimensions on an infinite level and that only very fews are able to surpass such barrier via raw strength) Durability: Varies. Dwarf Star level (Tank a full blast from the same stellar powered Giant Plasma Cannon, a superweapon which absorb energy from stars and can generate enough destructive power to eradicate multiple planets in one single omnidirectional blast. Survived a violent collision between two Earth's size planets moving at massively hypersonic+ speed) to Multiverse level+, Low Complex Multiverse level to High Hyperverse level via Ether Status Striking Strength: Varies. Dwarf Star Class to Multiversal+, Low Complex Multiversal to High Hyperversal Lifting Strength: Varies. Pre-stellar (Casually lifted an entire a tectonic plate with one hand. Moved a moon at massively hypersonic+ speed) to Immeasurable (Capable to reach 4D hypermass level strength), Immeasurable via Ether Status Speed: Varies. Massively FTL+ (Lasers seen to be frozen in time from his perspective. Capable to flying and reach Alpha Centauri from Earth in just 1.5 minute. Can casually react, dodge, block and outspeed lightspeed attacks, even at point blank. Able to jump and reach the Sun from Earth in an instant. His energy blasts can cover a dozen of light years in a matter of minutes. Capable to react in a femtosecond) to Immeasurable (Able to fight and keep up higher dimensional entities that are beyond linear time. Capable to travel through time via sheer speed. Can outspeed vehicles capable to travel across universal distances, between universes and even infinite distances. Able to physically speedblitz instant teleportation), Immeasurable via Ether Status Range: Varies. Planetary (The are of effect of his powers are extend to dozens of thousands of kilometers across. Can reality warp a face of an entire Earth's size world. His senses are so high that he can feel everything that is happening even from the other side of Earth) to Multiversal+ (Capable to affect and sense on an multiversal scale), Low Complex Multiversal to High Hyperversal via Ether Status Stamina: Varies. Massively Superhuman (Can remain at peak conditions for multiple weeks without the need to rest. Can remain active for extend period of times and at critical conditions. Able to keep fight even with his internal organs heavy wounded, with many of his bones broken and when entire pieces of flesh had be tear from his body) to Irrelevant (Can transcends the need for rest), Irrelevant via Ether Status Intelligence : Varies. Genius (Know to be crafty, savvy and resourceful. Formidable strategist and tactician, able to quickly understand the opponent's abilities and form plans on the fly. Had outsmart and manipulative and trick many people and entire factions, even ones who had be know to be cunning. A little more than fourth decades worth of combat experience over the many years of conquering and fighting in the Local Multiverse. Expert combatant with vast experience with multiple martial arts such as Boxing, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Karate, Krav Maga, Wrestling, Kung Fu, Muay Thai, Kalaripayattu, Systema and Judo, as well as display astounding skills with armed martial arts such as Fior Di Battaglia, Arnis, Tower Fechtbuch, Arab Archery and Gun Fu. Well-versed over multiple scientific and intellectual fields such as Philosophy, History, Statistics, Physics, Astronomy, Biology, Computer Science, Engineering, Economics, Psychology, Political Science and several others. Hold significant knowledge over the Local Multiverse's history, cosmology and politics. Surprisingly competent ruler, able to keep his Domains in check and make them thrive, although he prefer have other people to do the job for him) to Supergenius (His intellect can reach levels only second to abstracs. Can easily understand, replicate and reverse-engineer complex technologies from the most advance civilizations. Could outwit an super advance AI capable to predict any possible future with 100% accuracy), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Nigh-Omniscience Nigh-Omniscient] via Ether Status (Able to know nearly everything that has happen, its happening or could happen in all realities under his Ether Status) Standard Equipment: None in particular Weaknesses: Vulnerable again sneak attacks that surpass his baseline when off guard. If sufficiently weakened all his abilities will start to decrease, meaning if sufficiently harmed NUMEN will not be able to keep fight back at full strength. Cannot use all his abilities/powers at once, but only a limited set of them at time. NUMEN's hax cannot fully affect beings on his same tier, baseline or full power. The Core can be tricked so that it doesn't acknowledge a imminent threat, preventing NUMEN to alter his level of power to match the threat. Usually lazy, only becoming seriously only when necessary His power level is also severely restricted by The Limiter, a special mechanism of The Core that inhibit NUMEN from using his power at full extend in most normal conditions, and only allow him to use a fraction of it referred as his Baseline, this can change only when NUMEN start to fight someone with stats that exceed his Baseline and when facing an imminent danger above with his Baseline or by using his Ether Status, although NUMEN was able to discover that everytime NUMEN utilize more than his Baseline's level of power, The Limiter's grasp get weakened and eventually it would be nullified completely, allowing NUMEN to directly access his true strength without limitations Standard Tactics: To be added |-|Notable Attacks & Techniques= Ether Status - NUMEN's most formidable power up that permit him to archive unparalleled strength boosts, it can be activate by "Overclocking" The Core, where NUMEN would need to focus all his energy/power for "Overclocking" The Core for roughly half a day (which could making him vulnerable to any attacks), or by metabolize already existing Ether. However continuous use of the Ether Status of extend periof time and at full strength will eventually strains him physical body and mind causing him immense pain and exhaustion, at extreme cases this could potentially definitivally destroy him to the point of nonexistence Mind Switch (Thought based) - The ability to control and alterate the mindset of the user, it can be used for make the user more feral and more brutal in combat Potential Sense (Detection based) - The ability of sense and acknowledge the latent potential of anyone in the range of the ability, it can also help to sense if someone is try to hide and repress its level of power, althought it is impossible to estimate the exactly level of power Gauss Strike (Elettromagnetic based) - By infusing his body with high amount of electromagnetic energy, NUMEN can use the magnetic induction, for amplify his own striking power by increasing his own accelerating. This can be also apply to other objects and turn them intro supepowered projectiles and more, like throws things and used it like a means of transport Kugelblitz (Space-Time based) - By focusing his space-time energies to a single point or in one of his physical strikes, the power infused can warp the space-time so much to generate a singularity, this for the victim can either generate massive internal damage or even make its body to collapse and dismembered by the extreme forces within the event horizon Dragon's Gasp (Dragonic based) - NUMEN's signature and favourite offensive attack. By using his dragonic power, it allow the user to projecting a immense blast of green purple dragonic flames from its mouth which are powerful enough to burn, melt and vaporize nearly everything it touch. Said flames can be fired as a single ball of flames or a continuous beam of flames. Those flames can be compressed/focus, deliver blasts with more concussive force than heat, making them more powerful as well Eternal Realm (Pocket Reality based) - This ability allows the creation a pocket dimension where the user had absolute control over it's environment and laws, where it can freely leave or enter as it please. The only down side is that it had a precise time limit, which when passed the pocket reality would disappear, it can be extended but it would requid a constant amount of energy for be maintained The Shredder (Astral based) - By separate part of his body (usually one of his arms) and projected it intro the Astral Plane, the user can directly interact with the objects that exist in that plane of existence, such as souls, dreams and consciousness. This allow him to directly attack the consciousness of his opponents, inflicting damage that the opponent cannot recover in conventional ways (meaning Regeneration wouldn't help). The downside of this ability is the limited range and that for damaging the opponent's consciousness NUMEN need to hit the head of the opponent Primal Mimicry (Shapeshift based) - Depend by the situation and by his personal choice. The user can alterate its physical body internal or externally for ressembler the traits of the living begins that it had a discrete knowledge. This technique can became even more efficient is it's used with the Mind Switch, which would make him act like a real animal, making him much more unpredictable, as he would use his instincts in combat Gamma Ray (Cosmic based) - By using his cosmic powers, ot generate a miniaturized star between the hands, for then instantly collapse it and generate a powerful gamma ray bust that can be directed to any direction. While lacking the destruction power of the Dragon's Gasp, it's compensated with a much greater range and precision, acting like a sniper rifle. It can also homing the target for a brief period of time Mind Boom (Mind based) - By performing this technique, the usre can concentrate a great amount of psychic energies, intro a omnidireactional explosion, which can generate massive mental damages to everyone inside the affect's range. More bigger it's the range and less powerful would be the ability, also the technique do not discriminate, so the ability is going to hurt friends and foes alike Gravi-Wave (Gravity based) - By generate an immense gravitional force any part of its body, this allow the user to create highly damaging gravitational waves by either pounding part of his body together, the opponent or the environment. This ability mimicry the same gravitational waves generate by the collision between two massive objects. Furthermore the user can direct most of the force in a smaller area to amplify its destructive power Mankind's Recall (Empowerment based) - This ability allows the user to assimilate and utilize the potential of the humans around it to reach levels of power much higher than it would be possible, this ability can only work with humans and the power up is not permanent as the potential must return to is owners, otherwise there would be grave conseguences. As keep it for extend periods of time would cause massive alteration to the user itself, as its body's mass would keep increasing and keep going until it collapse to itself, while the mind would start to become more and more unstable to the point to mental breakdown Alzheimer's Effect (Memory based) - The technique allow the capacity to block a certain amount of information of the victim, make them able to remember a specific knowledge that normally would immediately knok. This can be very effective against characters with abilities that requid vast and complex knowledge for be performed, making them unable to to use their techniques, the downside is that the effects cannot last forever Oblivion (Void based) - By performing this technique, it allow the user to unleash voids of pure nothingness capable to consumes everything that they can touch, they can also attract everything around and draw them like a singularity, which compensates their limited range of action Mystic Disruption (Magic based) - By bending the properties and laws of Magic itself, it allow the user to bend the rules of magic around the battlefield, making difficult for any magic users in the area of effect to perform their spells as usual, and even impossible to perform the hardest and most complex ones Psychosis (Perception based) - By generating a flash of special light, NUMEN can influence the opponent's senses at his liking, to an extend that the latter isn't capable to realize what reality is anymore. The user can be used this intimidate by making himself looks more scary or screw someone's else mind by changing his surrounding to the point that it become impossible understand what its going on (similar to Ace from the Justice League) |-|Notable Feats & Statements= - Stated that (with The Limiter) he could easily wipe out all forms of life on Earth in a few days if he wish for. - Feared even by begins far above his league due of his insane capacity of survive against all odds and eventually come back and reach victory, make them worry everytime they deal with NUMEN - Forced two of the three Superpowers intro an armistice just for give them the finger - Faced all kinds of superpowered beings in his entire career as NUMEN. Anything from deities, demons, cosmic entities, extra-dimensional entities, metahumans, robots, aliens, magical entities, psychic entities, eldritch abominations and etc - Created his own personal army, The Lĕgĭo, an paramilitary elite force filled by many powerful characters - Had Fight and defeat the dragon Avantador, one of the most ancient dragons in the Local Multiverse - Creator of the Know-Negator, a serum made by special bio-nanomachines capable to remove knowledge from a victim and reduce all its skills to average human level. It was created to deal again characters that don't have any superpowers, but that they are dangerous for their intelligence, knowledge and cunning. The only way to neutralize it is to take an apposite vaccine for eliminate the serum - Became a prominent and powerful figure in the Local Multiverse, both feared and respected, over the course of a little more than 3 decades and half of quick conquering and smart planning - Stated that if NUMEN would be able to refine the Mankind's Recall and nullify its natural limitations, by not only allows him to assimilate the potential of non-human begins but also take it permanently, he would be no end of how much powerful he would had become. For this reasons the Mankind's Recall could be considered potentially NUMEN's most dangerous ability Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Genderless Characters Category:Living Anomalies Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Stefano4444's Profiles